Loves First Kiss
by Littlerubberduk
Summary: Uh...title is a work in progress. George/Hermione, Harry/Ginny. George and Hermione like eah other, so what happens when he asks her to the ball. Set in Hermione's 5th year at Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter!

 Note: Peoples thoughts are in _italics._

Chapter 1

It was an ordinary Wednesday lunchtime and Hermione sat in the library pouring over a battered old book. Not that she was concentrating. 

She couldn't take her mind off the upcoming Christmas Ball. Pupils from the 5th year and up were to attend with a partner of their choice.

She sighed. She knew whom she would like to go with, but actually asking him was a different matter entirely.

Shutting the book and putting it back in her bag, she walked towards the door, to meet Harry and Ron for lunch. However on her way out she bumped into someone in her haste. Not even looking at them she mumbled a quick "sorry" before heading out the door.

" Hey, Hermione. You alright?"

She looked up to meet the concerned gaze of none other than George Weasley. She flushed a deep crimson and nodded before hurrying out the door.

George turned and sulked over to the librarian to ask about a book he wanted. She bustled off among the rows of bookcases to find it for him.

George wondered what was wrong with Hermione. He wasn't going to deny that he liked her. He only wished if he knew whether she felt the same way or not. He desperately wanted to ask her to the ball but he was terrified that she would turn him down. 

_Maybe I could write her a letter?_

_Nah._

_Actually, why not?_

_Oh come on George, do you really think she would even reply?_

_Well………_

_Get real. Like she would look twice at me._

" Weasley. WEASLEY!"

Someone was snapping their fingers in front of his face. It was the librarian.

" Your book." She said suspiciously, pressing into his hands.

" Oh. Uh…right. Thanks." He said before heading back to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione practically fell into a seat in the Great Hall.

" Where've you been?" Harry asked thickly, through a mouthful of potato.

" Library" She answered simply before pouring herself a large glass of pumpkin juice.

" Figures" Ron said, not looking up. He was trying to finish is transfiguration homework that was due in the afternoon.

" So, Harry" Hermione said trying to sound casual. " Know who you're taking to the ball yet?"

Harry nodded. 

" Who?" Ron asked, looking up.

" Ginny."

" Yeah?"

He nodded again.

" I think that's great Harry." Hermione said patting him on the back.

" Well…" Harry replied " We are friends and she can't go unless someone older asks her and I knew she wanted to go."

" Lucky you." Ron said, clearly a bit jealous that Harry had found a date so quickly. " I'm going to ask someone soon. Don't know who yet but I've decided I'm not going to mess about this time."

Hermione and Ron smiled at him, then they finished their lunch and headed to Transfiguration.

George lay on his bed. He was supposed to be in Defence Against the Dark Arts but he decided not to go. He hadn't told anybody. He knew Fred would ask him at dinner where he had been. He was planning on saying that he had a headache.

He was still thinking about the dance. He sat up. He decided he was going to write to Hermione telling her how he felt and wait and see if she replied. He went over to the desk in his dorm. Took out some parchment and a quill and began to write.

An hour and several attempts later, he was finally finished. Realising that class would be finished and everyone would be at dinner, he headed quickly up to the owlery to send to Hermione.

A couple of hours later Hermione was curled up in an armchair in the common room, trying to finish some homework. Glancing up she noticed a large barn owl at the window. After opening the window the owl swooped down and landed in front of her. She took the letter, gave him a couple of owl treats she always kept for Hedwig, sat down and began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_                         After bumping into you in the library today, I decided there was something I had to get off my chest. Uh…how to put it? Well, here it goes. I like you. You know REALLY like you. I have for a while now and I was wondering if you felt the same way or would like to like me. _

Hermione smiled at " would like to like me."

If you don't like me then pretend that you never got this letter and throw it away. But, if you do like me then I was wondering if you would like to go to the Ball with me? You don't have to answer straight away. I'll be at Quidditch practice when you get this so you can think about it.

_Love from_

_George_

Hermione took off up the stairs to the girls' dorm to reply. 

George hovered in mid-air on his broom. For the past hour he had been at Quidditch practice, but his heart wasn't in it.

Ron was now on the team and Fred and George shared the captain's duties.

He knew Hermione would have gotten his letter by now. He was so worried that she wouldn't reply or that she would never speak to him again. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he never noticed a bludger come hurtling towards him till it flew into him, knocking him off his broom. 

Well? I know it's a bit boring, but there is lots of things to come, including the Ball and a narrow escape in the Forest.

I have most of it written so there won't be any long gaps in posting the next chapters.

Review please!

Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

George hit the ground with a thud.

In an instant his teammates were round his unconscious form.

" What happened?" Harry asked breathlessly, wiping raindrops off his glasses.

" Bludger flew into him." Fred replied, tapping George firmly on his face trying to rouse him.

" He must have hit his head" Ron put in, trying not to look at George's lifeless form. " After all, he wasn't that high."

" Someone should go and get a teacher." Katie said, pulling damp hair off of her face.

" I have a better idea." Harry said, mounting his broom and taking off.

Minutes later he was back running across the pitch with Hagrid in tow.

" What happened?" He asked gruffly looking down at George.

" He fell off his broom Hagrid." Harry explained quickly, " Do you think you could carry him up to the school?"

" O' course I will." Hagrid replied, bending down and lifting George easily into his arms.

The team hurried up to the school trying to keep up with Hagrid.

They met professors Dumbledore and McGonagall in the entrance hall.

They rushed him to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey told them he had a few broken ribs and would have a bad headache when he woke up, but apart from that he would be fine. 

They all breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing this.

Harry and Ron went back to Gryffindor tower, where they met Hermione.

" Where have you been?" She asked, coming over to meet them.

" There was a bit of an accident." Harry replied, letting her lead him and Ron over to some chairs near the fire.

" Oh?" She asked, sitting down, " What happened?"

" Bludger hit George and knocked him off his broom."

" WHAT?" Hermione shrieked, losing the colour in her cheeks.

" Geez Hermione, calm down" Ron said, looking at her strangely, " He'll be okay."

" Are you sure?" She asked, gripping the sides of her chair tightly, her knuckles turning white.

" Yeah. Few broken ribs, Madam Pomfrey fixed that, and a bad headache when he wakes up.

" But he's okay?" She asked, trying to calm herself down.

" YES!"

" Okay, okay." She replied hotly, " Is he still in the Hospital Wing?"

" Yeah. Think I'll head up to bed." Ron said, " Coming Harry?"

" Yeah." He said yawning, " Night Mione."

Hermione had a sudden idea.

" Uh, Harry?"

He turned to face her.

" I was…wondering if I could maybe borrow your invisibility cloak tonight. I mean, if it's not alright then that's fine, it's just…"

" Sure." He answered, " I trust you and I would be really selfish if I said no. I'll go get it."

" Thanks." She replied to his retreating back.

She had been planning on saying that she wanted a book out of the restricted section in the Library, but she didn't think any teacher would give her a note. She was glad she didn't have to say that. She didn't like lying to Harry, especially when he trusted her with something so precious to him.

He came down the stairs seconds later, with the cloak inside a large jumper. He handed it to her.

" Didn't want anyone to see it." He muttered quietly, before loudly saying goodnight to Hermione and heading back up the stairs.

Hermione went to bed that night as normal. It was nearly 1am before she was sure that the other girls were asleep and that it would be safe for her to sneak out. Pulling the jumper Harry gave her the cloak in over her uniform, she stood up and wrapped the cloak around her, before sneaking down the stairs and out of the common room, which thankfully was empty.

She raced along the corridors, praying that she wouldn't bump into a teacher.

She finally reached the Hospital Wing after a brief encounter with Peeves who was trying to bewitch the coats of armour on the 3rd floor so that they stuck their foot out to trip anyone up that walked past. 

She quietly opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Madam Pomfrey wasn't there. She rushed over to George's bed and took the cloak off. He looked so pale and vulnerable lying there.

She sat down and took his hand in hers. She didn't want to wake him so she sat softly speaking to him. Apparently though, he was a light sleeper and he slowly opened his eyes.

" George?" Hermione asked, leaning in closer to the bed. Tears leaked out the corners of her eyes.

" Hermione?" He asked, looking up at her, " You're crying. What is it? What's wrong?"

She silently scolded herself. Why was she crying? This was very unlike her. They weren't even "officially" going out and she was crying after him having a bit of an accident.

" Nothing." She said shaking her head, " I was just worried about you."

" I'm not going to die am I?" He asked, smiling up at her.

" No." She laughed, smiling through her tears.

He sat up and pulled her into a hug. They sat like that for a long time. Until George pulled away and told her he had to ask her something.

" Hermione." He said, taking her hand into his, " Will you go out with me?"

She suddenly remembered that he wouldn't have gotten her reply to his note saying that she would go out with him.

" Yes." She replied, nodding her head and hugging him again.

They lay down on George's bed and soon they were both asleep.

Hemione woke at 8:15 the next morning. She gasped when she saw the time. Kissing George on the forehead, she grabbed Harry's cloak and rushed up to the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron were eating breakfast.

" Where've you been?" Ron asked, buttering himself a slice of toast. 

" You look as if you slept in your clothes."

She handed Harry back the jumper with the cloak inside. He winked at her.

" Nowhere you need to know about Ronald Weasley and actually I did sleep in my clothes,"

Harry looked at her and she mouthed, " I'll tell you later." She wasn't sure George would want Ron to know about them just yet. Besides, she wanted to wait till they had been out together a couple of times before they told anybody. She was planning on telling Harry though since it was his cloak she borrowed and she trusted him not to say anything to Ron about it.

Settling herself down, feeling very happy, she poured herself some cereal and started talking to a clearly exhausted Ginny about what a wonderful day it was and that she hoped it would snow. Ginny just stared at her, obviously finding in hard to believe that anybody could be so happy this early in the morning.

Another chapter!

Thanks to everybody who reviewed.

Sorry it's short again. When I said I had it all written, I didn't actually mean typed and … uh…lets just say I'm not the fastest typer around.

Anyway, please review again.

Oh and if anybody has any ideas for a good title (I'm not sure about the current one) let me know.


End file.
